starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Relic Raiders
"The Relic Raiders" is the seventh episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was released on November 17, 2019 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Antony Del Rio as Kel * David Acord as Raider #1 * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza / Raider #2 * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Freya Fenris * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nikki SooHoo as Eila * Tom Taylorson as Agent Raith * Tudi Roche as Mika Grey Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Brad Rau Written by * Brandon Auman Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "The Relic Raiders" Preview Bucket's List - "The Relic Raiders" Screenshots S2 E7 4D-M1N, Yeager & Doza.jpg S2 E7 Freya, Torra & Kaz.jpg S2 E7 Kaz, CB-23, Kel & Eila.jpg S2 E7 Blue Ace, Red Ace & Star Commuter 2000.jpg S2 E7 CB-23, Kaz, Freya, Torra, T3-K10 & R23-X9.jpg S2 E7 Kaz, Freya, Torra, R23-X9 & CB-23.jpg S2 E7 Eila & Kel.jpg S2 E7 Kaz & CB-23.jpg S2 E7 Kaz.jpg S2 E7 Kaz & CB-23 (2).jpg S2 E7 Mika.jpg S2 E7 Torra & Freya.jpg S2 E7 Kaz & Mika.jpg S2 E7 Kaz & Mika (2).jpg S2 E7 Mika (2).jpg S2 E7 Freya, Torra, R23-X9 & raiders.jpg S2 E7 Kaz & raiders.jpg S2 E7 Mika (3).jpg S2 E7 Mika (4).jpg S2 E7 Raith & raiders.jpg S2 E7 Raith & raiders (2).jpg S2 E7 Freya, Kaz & Torra.jpg S2 E7 Kaz, Eila, Mika & Kel.jpg S2 E7 Kaz, Mika & Eila.jpg Concept Art 207 Parvinoth.jpg 207 Ashas Ree outpost.jpg 207 Ashas Ree outpost above view.jpg 207 Ashas Ree lighting concept.jpg 207 Ashas Ree outpost concept.jpg 207 Ashas Ree Sith temple.jpg 207 Temple chamber.jpg 207 Mika Grey concept art.jpg 207 Relic concept art.jpg 207 First Order Raiders concept art.jpg 207 Destroyed droid.jpg 207 Ashas Ree relic destruction lighting concept.jpg Bucket's List # An Old Sith World: The planet Ashas Ree is an old Sith world. It first appeared in the 1996 sourcebook for a roleplaying game called Tales of the Jedi by West End Games. # Sith Temples Below: The idea of Jedi Temples being built over conquered Sith Temples is not new. It's an idea that surfaced during the development of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Even Coruscant's Jedi Temple has an ancient Sith shrine in its foundation. # Ventress Inspiration: The character Mika Grey was inspired by reimagining Asajj Ventress if she had survived into this era. While not the same person, they are both unaffiliated Force-users with a lot of life experience. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2